


uwu

by meowy_times



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Help, How Do I Tag, M/M, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, i don’t know how to tag, i included very minor characters in the character tags, man i’m tired, minor homophobia?, not really angst, not that much tho, tsukkiyama - Freeform, uhhhh, why do i sleep early
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowy_times/pseuds/meowy_times
Summary: “I heard Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are gay for each other.” That. There it was again. The rumor that went around the school since the first week they got there.I wrote this on a whim and don’t usually do present tenses
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 135





	uwu

**Author's Note:**

> so i had this idea based off the first few lines of the story 
> 
> also it’s called uwu because i’m tired and idk what to call it, as you can tell i’m tsukiyama trash

“I heard Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are _gay_ for each other.” That. There it was again. The rumor that went around the school since the first week they got there.

“Aren’t they dating?”

“I sure hope not.”

“Tsukishima’s so handsome, why can’t he just be _my_ boyfriend?”

“Yamaguchi’s cute too y’know.”

“Yamaguchi is _so_ weird, like, why is he dating a guy?” 

Those rumors spread like wildfire. It’s a shock the volleyball team didn’t know about it. Or maybe they did. And they just chose not to talk about it. 

The thing is that Yamaguchi and Tsukishima weren’t dating. Tsukishima tries his best to ignore all those comments, but he’s not blind. He’s not so affected by the public view that he feels the need to distance himself from Yamaguchi, but he sees the way people glare and sneer at them too. At Yamaguchi. It makes him sick. 

He knows he’s drifting. He’s trying not to, but he knows it’s happening. He refuses Yamaguchi’s offer for ice cream, or even to go to that cafe he likes with the shortcake. Like he said, he’s not so affected by the public eye. Right? 

“Tsukki! Let’s go see that new movie that you wanted to see, the one with dinosaurs.” 

“No thanks.” 

Tsukishima packs up his bags and leaves the gym. He vaguely hears Hinata shouting that he’ll go with Yamaguchi instead. It makes his blood boil. He’s just protecting Yamaguchi. From the mean comments and ugly stares. That’s why he’s ignoring these requests. 

“I asked Yamaguchi about Tsukishima, and he said that he’s single.”

“Did they break up?”

“They don’t eat lunch together anymore.”

“Maybe now I can ask Tsukishima to go to the movies with me.” 

“That’s what happens.” 

Kageyama is mad at Tsukishima. He doesn’t know why. Maybe it’s just the King’s shitty attitude that’s acting up, but Hinata’s mad too. Yamaguchi won’t even look at him anymore. What did he do wrong? He stopped the comments, no one’s asking if they’re gay anymore, and Tsukishima’s getting ten times more girl confessions (he got them before too though). Kageyama won’t toss to him at all in practice. It’s stupid, who put a stick up his ass? Daichi keeps glancing warily at him and Suga is looking worried. 

“What did I do wrong?” The outburst catches everyone off guard. Tsukishima too. Then Yamaguchi starts crying. Yamaguchi isn’t one to run away when he’s crying. He’s the type to curl up into a ball and never move. Tsukishima watches in horror. He’s seen Yamaguchi cry, but that was because of some scraped knee or a sappy romcom. Never because of _him._

The rest of the team crowds Yamaguchi. Kageyama and Tanaka are glaring holes into Tsukishima. Hinata’s too busy comforting Yamaguchi to glare, but Tsukishima is sure that he would be too. He feels like he doesn’t belong anymore. He leaves and doesn’t look back. 

“Yamaguchi is really sad looking, don’t you think?”

“I wonder why.”

“Tsukishima keeps saying no to my confessions.”

“Tsukishima wouldn’t even talk today.”

“I wonder what happened.”

Ennoshita stops Tsukishima in the locker room. Almost everyone else has left, Yamaguchi left with Kageyama. Kageyama, of all people. Tsukishima feels betrayed. 

“Listen, Tsukishima I don’t know what’s up, but we can’t keep going on like this.” Tsukishima has no idea what Ennoshita is talking about. He’s the most perceptive person on the team, so of course he knows what’s up, and he’s making it sound like a breakup. 

Daichi sighs and comes up to talk as well. Tsukishima didn’t see him behind all of his despair. Daichi puts his hand on Tsukishima’s shoulder. “The team needs you and Yamaguchi to make up. Apologize. I don’t know why you’re doing this, but please don’t keep going.” Something breaks in Tsukishima. Maybe it’s his heart. He starts crying. He hasn’t cried since he was ten, not even when his brother betrayed him. It’s been hard for him too. He hates it, leaving Yamaguchi and not hearing his voice, and knowing that he messed up. He loves Yamaguchi. He can’t bring himself to say these things. He can’t afford seeing the disgusting faces his classmates make when they walk in the room, when Yamaguchi starts talking about his favorite show, when they find out that they spend more time at each other’s home than their own. Daichi brings him back, with a serious face, “Apologize.”

“Tsukishima didn’t come to school today.”

“That’s so unlike him.”

“Where’s Yamaguchi?”

“He skipped second period, hiding in the bathroom.” 

“He never skips class!”

Tsukishima calls Yamaguchi. Not to apologize, no, he has to do that in person. He’s staying home, his mom let him. He’s down with a case of heartbreak, she says. He calls and calls and calls. He wonders if it’s annoying. Yamaguchi isn’t picking up and it’s sending him into a spiral of fear. What if Yamaguchi is done with him? What if they’ll never be friends again, and they’ll never have another sleepover at Tsukishima’s house, where they watch Jurassic Park and eat too much popcorn? It’s going to drive him insane. 

Yamaguchi picks up on the twentieth call. Or maybe it’s more than that, Tsukishima hasn’t been counting the times he’s spammed the button. 

“Hello?” Tsukishima realizes he doesn't know what to say back. It feels like forever since they’ve actually talked. 

“Hi?” His voice cracks and it’s from crying too much. 

“Tsukishima, what do you want?” Yamaguchi isn’t calling him Tsukki anymore. 

“Meet me at the burger joint, down the street, your favorite one.” 

“I’m at school.” Tsukishima can practically hear Yamaguchi narrow his eyes. 

“I know, after school.” 

“Where’s Yamaguchi?”

“Did he skip practice?” 

“Go easy on him, he’s having a hard time.” 

“Tsukishima isn’t here either.” 

“He wasn’t at school dumbass, why would he be here?” 

Tsukishima sees Yamaguchi first. He’s still wearing his black school uniform. He doesn’t look much better than Tsukishima, trudging his feet and staring at the ground. Tsukishima orders for him. He feels bad. He gets two orders of fries and a strawberry milkshake, their usual when they come for a bite. The food comes, piping hot, but they wait in silence for it to cool. The fries become soggy, just like how Yamaguchi likes them. 

“Why?” That’s all Yamaguchi asks. 

“I was scared. And angry. At those people who kept staring and saying things.” Tsukishima sees now, Yamaguchi narrowing his eyes. “I love you.” 

Yamaguchi doesn’t say anything at all. He just eats fries and keeps looking at Tsukishima. It hurts more than anything Tsukishima’s ever felt. 

“Tsukki…” Yamaguchi’s voice is unsure, “Did you think that I cared about what those people said? Did you think I didn’t know? Did you take me for an idiot? Did you really think that I didn’t love you back?” Every question raises in volume. They’re lucky that no one else is in the diner, there’s only the lady behind the counter to judge them. 

“I love you.” Tsukishima repeats. 

“I love you too, idiot.” Yamaguchi snorts and steals a sip from Tsukishima’s milkshake. 

“Go out with me.” This isn’t really how Tsukishima imagined it. He never once thought that Yamaguchi liked him, not like that. And even if he did, Tsukishima always thought that he’d be the one to confess. Not the other way around. 

“Of course.”

“So they _are_ dating?”

“Aw that’s so cute!”

“I still think it’s weird.” 

“So did they just have some lover’s quarrel?” 

“Finally we can go back to playing volleyball normally.” 

They still got some comments. It was inevitable. They had less though, now that they officially cleared that they were dating. Tsukishima’s confession letters reduced themselves to almost zero and every girl that dared approach Yamaguchi, met Tsukishima first. The volleyball team was fine. Kageyama still glared though, that was just his regular face. Daichi was happy. Suga was ecstatic. Everything smoothed over and Tsukishima didn’t have to worry anymore. Yamaguchi was his and he was Yamaguchi’s. They were content.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!
> 
> c-can somebody make a podfic of this? idk how to ask ppl and um i think this would be an ok one?


End file.
